Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-87.5.217.99-20141014204833
MY THEORY - ARIA ISN'T A, BUT SHE UNKNOWINGLY KNOCKED BETHANY. My own personal theory, that no one has shared yet. Have you ever thought about this: Byron/Meredith flashback was shown twice, in 1x01 and 2x13. Now I ask myself: why let us know about Byron cheating on Ella in the first minutes of the Series Premiere of a mystery show? You're watching the show for the first time, you know nothing about PLL or about the characters, and after 5 minutes you know Byron had cheated on his wife. Why tell this to us so soon if it isn't so important in the story? Then I remembered, in 1x01, Ella and Byron were talking about Alison and Ella said something like "What happened to her is terrible, but I'm so scared something could happen to YOU..." Why to HIM? Shouldn't be Ella - as mother - be worried about their children? Why being worried about Byron's safety? I also thought that every Aria-Alison flashback is about Byron cheating. And Alison wanted so much Aria to tell her mother. Why? Alison looked obsessed. When the same happened with Spencer and Ian's kiss, it was because Ali had an affair with Ian. This makes me think: did Ali had an affair with Byron? In 2x25, we read a part of Ali's diary while Spencer is looking for clues: "He's cute but old... He ows me..." And we know Ali blackmailed Byron. What if she was blackmailing him about the affair Byron had with HER? Ali was obsessed with Lolita: in this book, a very young girl falls in love with a college teacher (like Byron). In 3x16, WE HAVE THE BIGGEST CLUE/FORESHADOW EVER. Aria is drugged, and we see a blonde walking in her room looking for the diary pages. We think it's Meredith, but she turns her head and it's Alison. So, my theory. Ali drugged the girls that night. Aria has some mental issues (like anger + depression -> 2x13, Alison "Aria, you have negative energy because of Byron's affair"). Aria was so angry back in 2008 with her father and she trashed his office (with the help odf Alison, that seemed too much involved in this), after that Byron sent Meredith away and he had already promised to Aria the affair with Meredith was over. That night, Aria wakes up and walks away from the barn WITH the drugged glass. She goes to Jason's. We know he liked her, maybe they secretly dated? I don't know. But Alison wanted to know the girls' secrets, and told Aria "Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close. Drink up!" Maybe Alison knew about Aria and Jason. Aria leaves Jason's. We see him moments later opening the door drunk WITH THAT SAME GLASS in Jason's flashback in 3x19. Aria left moments before. She opened the door, drugged, and what did she see? Byron and a blonde, Alison (who is blackmailing, maybe because they had an affair or maybe about Meredith). But Aria thought it was Meredith. She is angry and drugged and she wants Meredith to pay. She wants his father far from her forever. She follows Alison (thinking she's Meredith) but she's drugged and she doesn't see her anymore. She walks and who does she see? Bethany, with the same clothes, but from behind, so she doesn't see her in her face. She has a crazy raptus and knocks her. Then she runs back to the barn. But when she sees the other girls are waking up, she pretends to do the same. They see Ali is missing, and Spencer too. NOW REMEMBER THIS SCENE? Spencer comes in and says "She's gone. I thought I heard a scream" and MEGA ZOOM of a few seconds on Aria's terrified face! She was probably thinking "Oh my god, what have I just done?" Aria, a few days later, has a mental breakdown. She goes to Radley, where she meets Eddie Lamb (that's why he remembers her). She takes medicines and forgets everything, it's normal after a traumatic event. Her family moves to Iceland for her safety. (And maybe they suspect she has something to do with Ali's disappearance. Aria didn't talk to Byron - we know it was because of Meredith, but Ella didn't know - and Aria was kinda crazy, so MAYBE that's why in 1x01 Ella was worried about Byron's safety) This would also explain all the Aria/mental illness clues. What do you think? :)